Inner Pain, Outer Rain
by batgirl84
Summary: This story is a What If? The DC and Marvel universes are one and the same. In other words the Justice league, the Teen Titans etc exists along with the Xmen, Avengers etc. I will be taking from the comics and the cartoons for previous events! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

"Come on in"

The woman in the doorway smiled and pushed the door wide with her left arm keeping her right arm tucked behind her hip. Now call me paranoid but that instantly put me on my guard. What was in her right hand?

I stepped through the door keeping her in my line of sight; she smiled at me all the way till I was in the hall facing her, with my back to the rest of the house. It made my spine crawl not knowing what was behind me, but, unless the Intel sucked more than usual I was safe and I wasn't turning my back on this woman to check.

She looked at me, still smiling, "Who are you?" she asked. I laughed then, and even I could tell it wasn't a nice laugh. A frown crossed her face.

"What's so funny?" she sounded pissed. I have that effect on people.

"You are hon' you are."

"I don't understand?"

"Come on hon', you open the door before I've even rung the bell. You then invite me in with that sugar sweet smile on your face, and then you ask me who I am? I gotta ask hon' are you usually this dumb or am I getting special treatment?" I started laughing again.

She stood there frowning "I still don't see how that's funny?"

I smiled then and it wasn't a nice smile, but heh, I wasn't a nice person. "You will hon' you will."

And before she could even blink, I pulled my gun and shot her twice in the chest, she crumpled against the wall with a startled look on her face. She slid slowly down the wall to the floor, leaving a crimson smear on the white wall. I came to stand over her and she raised her head to look at me with such terror in her eyes. I kicked the gun from her right hand as it hit the carpet; it went spinning across the hall and hit the opposite wall.

She coughed and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth down her chin. "Why? Why?" she whispered. I leaned in closer to her so my mouth was right by her ear and whispered,

"Cause hon', paybacks a bitch and so am I." I sat back on my heels and cupped her chin with my thumb before it could fall. "Oh and hon'?" She looked at me "Mister Luthor sends his regards." I saw comprehension dawn on her as I gripped her face with both hands and with a sharp twist and a crack, snapped her neck.

I let go and stood as she slumped to the left, staring with sightless dead eyes, her face frozen forever with that look of terrifying knowledge. I turned and walked towards the front door in the deathly silence, when it was broken by a harsh ringing. I reached in to my jacket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Is it done?" demanded the dulcet tones of my employer.

"Well hello to you to hon'"

"Is it done?"

"Did you doubt me tiger?"

"This is no time for games! Is it done?"

"And dusted."

"Good. Now get back here. I have a new job for you."

"I'm on my way." I snapped the phone shut and put it away as I walked down the hall. I pulled the door shut behind me with a sigh. Another job huh? Isn't there always. As I turned to leave I wiped the moisture from my face.

"Damn rain." I muttered as I walked away under the clear starry sky.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Job

I arrived at Lexcorp Towers in about an hour, which is a record even for me, and landed in the alley opposite and walked to the edge of the street. I stopped, before crossing, and looked up. All the windows were dark, except for the penthouse floor. Lex liked to think of it as a shinning beacon of hope to the people of Metropolis, and many not knowing the man that he was, agreed with him, but not me, oh know, see I knew Lex better than most and better than I ever wanted to, and I knew the darkness that he tried to hide in the light. As I stood there looking up I saw a flash of blue and red leave the building from the top floor, I chuckled, here was someone else that wasn't fooled by Luthor's light.

"Give him hell Blue, give him hell" I whispered under my breath with the reverence people normally reserve for prayer.

I crossed the street and entered the building. I rode the elevator to the top floor, trying not to think of the night's work, I had become adept over the years at shutting my memories away, but I always paid for it later in my dreams where I could not escape the things I'd done. As the elevator arrived at the top floor I shoved the thoughts away and stepped out of the elevator, and was meet by Luthor's little flunky Mercy, I say little but Mercy was well…. Amazonian in proportions.

"He's been waiting for you." Mercy glared at me, oh she was perfectly civil in public, but in private, well suffice to say Mercy didn't like me, but what can I say the feeling was mutual, plus she wasn't scared of me because she thought she knew my strength, she thought she was bigger and bader than me, so she wasn't scared, which was a mistake I couldn't wait to correct when I finally slipped my leash.

"Mercy!" speaking of leashes, time to see the latest man stupid enough to think he held mine, he was one of many to make that often fatal mistake. I stalked through the door and because I knew it would drive him wild, I purred as I crossed the room.

"Now Lexie, remember your blood pressure, you know how excited you get after you have visitors," as I reached the huge desk that dominated the room, I sat on the edge and looked down at him, he was almost purple with rage so I thought I'd twist the knife a little more "Awww what's wrong Lex, didn't you have a nice time playing with Blue Boy?" I looked at the wreckage of his latest little toy on the desk "Guess not." he clenched his fist on the edge of the desk, "What's the matter Lex, cause you don't look to happy to see me." I simpered at him pushing every button of his that I could. He slammed his hands, palms flat on the desk as he stood.

"I don't pay you to talk back to me!" he growled at me from low in his throat. I laughed bitterly at that,

"Lex honey you don't pay me at all." He came round the desk to stand in front of me, I stayed sitting and looked up at him, and he grabbed my arms and hissed in to my face,

"Listen to me you little bitch."

"Tut tut Lex, where did those famous manners and charm go?"

"You're not worth the effort, why would I waste all that time and effort on a drug ridden whore, who'll kill anyone she's told without the slightest feelings of remorse."

I looked him straight in the eye at that, and dropped my mask, and he found himself staring in to the emptiness in my soul. He dropped my arms like I'd burned him.

"Jesus" he said hoarsely "You're not even human any more are you?" His face was as white as a corpse. I laughed and leaned towards him,

"I am what they made me Lex, think about that." then I darted forward and kissed him, he jerked away like I'd bitten him, "What's the matter Lex? The way your acting anyone would think you were scared of little ol' me?" H e looked at me with such rage in his eyes, but underneath it was fear, I could smell it on him sweet and thick. He raised his hand as if to hit me, I grabbed it moving faster than the human eye could see, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Lex, I might hit back." just for good measures I squeezed his hand just hard enough to bruise. I heard the click of a gun and felt the barrel press against my head, Mercy protecting her master, she pushed the gun against my head,

"Let him go, or will see how fast you really are." I flung Lex away from me across the room, and before Mercy could backhand me, well tried to anyway, I moved off the desk to stand next to him,

"Now now Lex, remember your temper, and before I lose mine, tell me, do you have a task for me or did you bring me all the way here to shoot the breeze?"

"Get away from him!" Mercy ordered me, training the gun on me, I looked at her and was pleased to note that she was scared, good; it meant she was finally learning. "I said get away from him, now!" I laughed and moved back towards the desk, Mercy circled the opposite way to me towards Lex, keeping the gun on me like it would do some good, when she reached him she bent down to offer him a hand up, Lex swatted it away like a fly and stood on his own. As he stood he straightened his clothes and the suave, capable businessman was back like nothing had happened, like Mercy wasn't training a gun on me the entire time. He reached out his hand a touched Mercy on the arm "Mercy, you can put that away now" he said indicating the gun, "She's not going to do anything, now are you my dear?"

"I'm not your dear anything Lex!" I stated "But yeah, bodyguard Barbie can put her pop gun away. Like it would do anything to me anyway." I sat on the desk and drew out a cigarette, I put it in my mouth and concentrated and the end blossomed red. I inhaled the smoke and blew it towards Mercy who was still pointing the gun at me. "Didn't you hear your master hon', you can put it away now, I'll play nice…… for now." I taunted her. She gripped the butt of the pistol, like she could force the bullets out by shear willpower alone.

"Mercy! I said put it away. Now!" barked Lex. Mercy jumped, then lowered the gun and re-holstered it.

"Arf arf, good dog" She threw me such a venomous look at that dig but carried on putting the gun away. I turned to Lex and smiled "Does she get a treat now?"

"You would be wise not to taunt Mercy. Her restraint is not endless." Lex informed me.

"Yeah yeah I got it don't tease the help. Now as much fun as this has been, you said something about another job?" I asked.

"Ah of course back to business, how alike we are my dear."

"We are nothing alike Lex, and I'm not you dear."

"Of course how silly of me. Here." He tossed a file at me "All the information you'll require is in there. Now get to it!" I looked at the front of the file it read 'Superman' I gaped at it he had got to be kidding me!

"SUPERMAN! Are you out of your tiny bald mind! No don't answer that cause you must be! You want me to KILL Superman!" I couldn't believe it I mean. I knew he had a huge hate on for Superman but this. SHIT!

"Now my dear, that's not what I want at all. At least not yet anyway." at my look of shock he said "Oh come now my dear, you and I both know you could do it, there's no need to be so modest." Hell I knew I could take Superman but how the hell had Lex worked it out? "But that isn't my goal at the moment, you see for many years I've tried to destroy the alien and I've failed, time and time again I've failed," cry me a fucking river am I supposed to feel sorry for you, you goddamn psycho! "And then I remember something my father told me a long time ago, to destroy your enemy, you have to know your enemy. So you see that's why I've been failing all these years, I don't know anything about him. No one does, not really." That's what you think! I screamed at him in my mind. "So no my dear I don't want you to kill Superman, I want you to study him, get close to him, learn everything you can about him, all his secrets everything. And then when I finally have the information I need I'll crush him."

I looked at Lex and I realised that he was crazy! I mean I'd always knew he was kind of messed up but the guy was a rubber room renting psychotic! I mean Shit!

"Uh Lex as much as I hate to burst your bubble, your forgetting one thing!" He turned to look at me. "And what's that my dear?"

"First of all stop calling me 'my dear' secondly, how the hell am I supposed to get close to Superman, I mean he and I don't exactly travel in the same circles." Thank god for that is all I can say, my life is messed up enough as it is. That kind of crap I so do not need, I thought. "There's no way I could get near Superman." Well there is one way but I'm praying he hasn't thought of it.

"Oh but there is. It's simple my dear, you have to join the Justice League."

Shit! He thought of it! SHIT!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Old Faces

I left Lexcorp still reeling from what Luthor wanted me to do. Me join the Justice League, hah! It was ridiculous here I was having spent my entire life trying to stay away from capes, and now I'm being thrown in at the deep end, it would be funny if it wasn't so tragic. But he made the rules and I wasn't about to go back there not for any reason. I'd die first. I shuddered with the memories. As I walked along I thought of what Lex had told me

"Remember I'll get you inside, but the rest is up to you." When I'd asked him how exactly he was planning on getting me in to the Justice League, he just smiled and told me to trust him. Trust him hah! I'd trust a rattlesnake before I'd trust him. But I had no choice, I never had. All my life my choices had been taken from me and I was tired of it. But I didn't know how to change it and maybe I never would.

As I reached my building and let myself in, I looked around, bare white walls, bare floors, little furniture, it was depressing, in fact it looked like a prison, which was exactly what it was to me. I hated it, in fact I hated a lot of things about my life, but this place just brought it all back of how much my life sucked. I dropped my jacket on a chair and walked to the bathroom, I turned on the light and blinked in the harsh glare, I crossed to the sink and turned the taps, as the water was running I looked up, then quickly glanced away, I didn't like mirrors they showed the truth and the truth was something I never wanted to have to face. Besides I knew what I looked like, and it was nothing but trouble, I was what I had been told was beautiful, I was tall, about 6ft, with long legs, narrow waist, and a good sized chest, I had waist length copper red hair, emerald green eyes like a cat's and pale skin, in fact from what I remember of her I looked like my mother. I turned off the taps and walked out of the room, I had to get out of these clothes.

While I was changing I thought about what Lex had said, God the man was insane! He wanted me to infiltrate the Justice League and spy on Superman! It was crazy, in fact it was more than crazy it was impossible! While I was pondering my employer's mental deficiencies there was a knock at the door, I was instantly on the alert no one ever knocked on my door. I left the bedroom and crossed the living room grabbing my gun on the way, cocking it as I walked to the door, they knocked again and I called out,

"I'm coming," there was another knock, "Jeez hold your horses will ya!" As I unlocked the door I hid the gun behind my back, no sense in spooking them just yet. I swung the door opened and saw a man and a woman standing there, they looked familiar, the woman smiled and extended her hand

"Hi I'm Lois Lane and this is my partner Clark Kent" I froze, oh god please no, not here not now, "We'd like to have a talk with you" Lois continued,

"What about?" I asked stalling for time,

"Well I'm not really sure the hallway is the best place for it. May we come in? I promise we won't take up too much of your time."

"I don't talk to reporters Miss Lane." She looked shocked at my bluntness, obviously most people were a lot more polite with their refusals,

"Why not?" Asked Clark. I looked at him and realised something he didn't recognise me! I breathed a sigh of relief, "Well Mr Kent, I don't talk to reporters for the simple reason that I don't want to." God did I not want to.

"Look Missy! We just want to ask you a few questions that's all!"

"Then Miss Lane I suggest you brush up on your manners as calling someone Missy is not the way to go about it. Now if you'll excuse me I think it would be best if you left." I went to shut the door, but Lane grabbed it and said

"Look we can help you! Just tell us what you know about Luthor and we can get you protection." I looked at her and wanted to tell her but I knew that nothing on this earth could protect me from Lex.

"I'm sorry Miss Lane really I am but there is nothing I can do to help you, I can't even help myself. Now you'd best leave before someone sees you. Goodbye." I shut the door on her shocked face and locked it, I leant against it and heard her say

"Dammit Smallville why won't she help us!"

"Because Lois she's scared really scared whatever Lex's hold on her she is scared." I heard the sound of cloth moving and saw a small white card slip under my door, "If you change your mind please call on this number ask for Kent or Lane. And we do want to help you." I heard their footsteps disappear down there hall, I bent over and picked up the card,

"Oh Clark." I whispered "I want to help I do but I'm not the girl you grew up with anymore." I clutched the card to me and collapsed to the floor weeping like my heart would break.


	4. Chapter 4 Recognition

After I'd cried myself out I picked myself off the floor and crossed to the balcony doors, pushing them open I breathed in the night,

"They can help you if you let them." said a voice. I jerked back and fell to the floor with a yelp, catching myself on my hands before my head hit the floor along with my ass, and looked up to see Superman hovering over me, I gaped at him as he landed on the balcony and crossed over to me

"Are you all right?" he asked "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" he offered me his hand and I swatted it away.

"Then maybe you shouldn't of done it" I said getting to my feet, "I mean what the hell do you think your doing?! Coming here and lurking on my balcony like some giant bat! I mean who does that?" I was so mad I was nearly spitting.

"Well my friend in Gotham has been accused of it on occasion, but I really didn't mean to scare you."

"Well then what did you mean to do the exactly? Cause hanging around on my balcony doesn't make you look to good!"

"I want to talk to you" he explained

"Well isn't it my night for it" I said "Look Blue Boy I'll tell you the same thing I told those nosy reporters. I'm not interested!" he went to speak and I held up my hand to stop him, " Look I know you want to help me and that's great, but the thing is I don't want saving and I never asked for it, yeah my life isn't what most people would consider great, but it's the best I'm gonna get. You don't know me I get that but you also don't know what I've been through and……"

"I'd like to" he stated

"……. come again?" Oh god please make him go away every second he's here is a second he could recognise me.

"I said I'd like to get to know you. You've obviously been through a lot and I think your feeling very lost, but trust me this." He gestured round at the room "Is not the best your life can be."

"How can you say that! You don't know the terrible things I've done!" I cried out at him, god make him stop I've broken down enough for tonight.

"No I don't, but I do believe in second chances." I looked at him, I mean really looked at him revealing my face for the first time, he stared at me shock written all over his face "It can't be" he whispered.

"Well Clark? Still believe in second chances?" I asked. He stared at me and I tensed waiting for the disgust to appear on his face, instead tears formed in his eyes and he lunged forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Anya it's really you. I can't believe it! I was so worried we all were." I could hear the love and acceptance in his voice and I couldn't stand it! I had to get away! I drew my arm back and gut punched him, he doubled over coughing and I bought my knee up smashing it in to his face, he collapsed to the floor gasping and I stood over him screaming at him,

"If you were so worried about me then how come you didn't find me Clark? How come I lost everything again if you were so goddamn worried about me?" I couldn't stand it anymore! I didn't want to remember anything! I turned and ran to the edge of the balcony, vaulted the railing and leapt to the street five stories below, I didn't care about my cover, I didn't care if my neighbours saw, in this neighbourhood they'd probably just blame it on the drugs or the booze or whatever, I just had to get away! Once I hit the ground I took off running nearly blinded by the tears running down my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anya" I whispered as I lay and watched her run to the balcony and leap over, I willed my body to move, to follow her, I had to make her understand! I had to get her back. I tried to sit up and pain shot through me. I'd forgotten how hard she could hit. I was going to need some help, I reached up and activated my communicator,

"Watchtower, this is Superman. I need some assistance."

"Roger that Superman we're on our way."


	5. Chapter 5 Out Of Towners

I ran, I ran as if the demons of hell were after me and perhaps they were, and if not from hell itself then from my own inner hell at least. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, but most of all I couldn't stop. My head said stop but my body wasn't listening. I ran out of the district I called home, as much of a joke as that was, and on through the financial district, then the commercial district until I reached the harbour district and had to stop or swim and that would have been a mistake. I collapsed sobbing at the end of a pier, I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to run, I didn't want to feel and I didn't want to be a slave. I wanted to be free, I just wanted to be free, that's all I wanted,

"I just want to be free" I whispered, it was my prayer, my wish, my hope.

I stood, knowing I couldn't stay where I was. I needed to get out of the open, I needed somewhere to hide, if I could I would of hidden in one of the warehouses till morning and then gone from there, but I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to, the only place I could go was either back to my apartment or to Lexcorp and neither option looked palatable right now, but I had no choice I couldn't go back to my apartment he knew where it was now so it wasn't safe anymore, so I had no choice but to go to Lex and as choices go it sucked.

I started walking toward Lexcorp Tower, I didn't know where Lex was but if I went to Lexcorp he'd find me, he'd be so pissed that his so called safe house wasn't viable anymore, but I could live with that, hell I think I could even enjoy pushing his buttons about it. As I walked I wasn't so wrapped up in my problems that I wasn't paying attention to what was around me, so I knew the instant they started following me, there were three of them from the heartbeats and the smell, though stink probably applied better. They smelled of stale booze, cigarettes and some things my stomach really didn't want to think about.

I quickened my pace a little and they speed up, I smiled so they were following me. Good! Cause I really felt like hitting something right now. I sped up even more till I was nearly running, I could hear the footsteps behind me as I darted round a corner into an ally, I looked up and spotted an old metal fire escape on the side of the building, I leapt up and landed on the railings in a crouch just as they came round the corner, the first one slid to a stop, holding out his arm to stop the other two, they stood there looking around trying to figure out where I'd gone as the ally stretched the entire length of the warehouse with no possible hiding places. As they got more and more confused I smiled, this was going to be fun. I stood so I was balanced on the railings looking down at them,

"You boys looking for me?" As one they looked up, shock written all over their faces, without giving them time to recover I leapt, landing in the middle of the group in a crouch. I swiped the one on my lefts legs out from under him and he went down like a ton of bricks, I used my momentum to swing my legs up and over my head, my feet connected with the second guys head knocking him over to land on top of the first guy who was just trying to stand, they both fell back into a heap, I flipped myself off my hands to land in front of the third guy and bought my fist up to smash it into his face, he went down screaming and coughing blood, by this time the first guy had managed to push his friend off and get to his feet, when he saw what had happened his face contorted with rage,

"Bitch! You gonna pay for that!" he screamed pulling a gun from the small of his back, I stood looking at him,

"Is that supposed to scare me little man?" He grinned and levelled the gun at me,

"Sure is bitch! And if you think I won't use it just cause you's is a woman, you'd be wrong." He cocked the pistol and I tensed, but before I could move out of the way something came flying out of the darkness, knocking the gun from his hand, he screamed, grabbing his hand and turned,

"You dead asshole! You hear me dead!" He screamed at the shadows, but I could hear the fear in his voice, worse I could smell it. While he was distracted I reach out and picked up a lid off one of the trash cans standing behind me, and swung it, it connected with his head with a clang and he crumpled to the floor and didn't get up again. I flung the lid away, it soared through the air, hit the wall opposite, ricocheted off and landed back on the trash can with a rattle,

"Nice shot" said a voice from the shadows. I turned facing the shadows, hands on my hips, chin lifted, sneering

"Like I need your approval asswipe!."

"Excuse me!" This was a different voice, younger, less jaded "But we just saved your life! You could be a little grateful."

I started laughing at that, big whooping laughs, the kind that you can't stop because every time you try you just laugh harder, I laughed until tears streamed down my face and I had to lean against the wall before I fell down.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry, ah geez!" This from the kid who stepped out of the shadows, I looked up at him and just cracked up again, I mean what was he wearing? He looked like he'd run away from the circus!

"Please it's all right, you're safe now, so umm don't worry." The kid obviously thought I was hysterical cause of the three sleeping beauties, oh boy did he have a lot to learn, he reached down to touch me and I grabbed his wrist faster than a normal person, I was perfectly calm now his eyes widened in surprise and then in pain as I bent his wrist back bringing him to his knees as I stood.

"Don't touch me" I said, putting more pressure on his wrist.

"Ow okay, okay! Hey let go!" He struggled as if he could break away and I saw his eyes widen when he couldn't.

"Let the boy go. Now!" Barked the other voice and I turned to look at it's owner. Tall, dark and angry was the impression I got, but at the same time immensely compelling, something screamed in me that this man I could trust, trust to keep me safe, trust to never hurt me. I shook my head to clear these thoughts out. Trust! I didn't trust anyone, not even myself. I looked back at him and smiled, and it was a cold smile.

"Let me guess you're the friend from Gotham?" He looked surprised and then his face was impassive and unreadable again.

"So you're the one we're looking for? You're not what I was expecting."

"Awww poor baby's all disappointed. Too bad."

"Let the boy go and we can help you." I looked down at the kid who by now had nearly passed out from the pain.

"Well aren't you all so sweet! It could quite turn a girl's head all this attention, but here's the thing baby cakes. I never asked for your help, any of you." I looked at him, then back to the kid

"You want this boy so bad?" I pulled the kid up and spun him around to face him holding him in front of me by an arm across his throat

"Come and get him!" I sprang upwards clutching the boy and let myself take flight, I looked down and laughed

"Catch me if you can" With a laugh I sped off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Friend

"Lemme go!" The wind rushed past my face and the stars speed by overhead. I spoke to the kid hanging from my arms,

"Listen hon' you keep struggling I'm gonna drop you, but hey if you wanna be street pizza go right ahead" I looked down at him and saw him swallow,

"You won't get away with this" I liked this kid! Even with the odds against him he still had a mouth on him. Kinda reminded me of me a long time ago. Looking down I spotted a deserted alley and descended into it landing lightly next to a dumpster, the kid tried to run. No surprise there. I caught his arm and slammed him into the wall, he went down and I stood over him with my foot on his chest in case he got any ideas about trying again,

"Now I want you to listen very carefully, you listening? Try that again and I'll break both your legs and your arms for good measures, you got that?"

"You wouldn't dare" He looked so damn smug I just had to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Here's the thing kid, if I thought snapping your neck would help I'd do it in a heartbeat." His eyes widened "But the thing is you're worth more to me alive than dead."

"If I'm worth more alive shouldn't you take better care of me?" Kid thought he had me there, it was so unbelievable how naive this kid was I had to laugh again,

"Oh you're clever kid I'll give you that, but the thing is my employer won't care if you're slightly damaged on delivery, long as you're still breathing." So saying I kicked out with my foot knocking him unconscious, I bent down and checked his pulse, nice and strong, I looked at his face and brushed his hair out of his face, "I'm so sorry." I whispered "You don't deserve this" I felt tears in my eyes and brushed them angrily away, I had to get going, I scooped the kid up and flung him over my shoulder when a voice came out of the darkness

"Let him go now!" I turned and found myself face to cowl with the Batman,

"Like I said before, you want him? Come and get him!" I turned as he leapt forward bring my foot up and into his stomach, hard enough to send him into the side of the dumpster with a crash, then I ran out into the street as fast as I could. As I ran I looked back over my shoulder, he wasn't following, yet. But he would I knew his type, but I also knew Clark, and he never gave up not on anyone and especially not on his friends or his family.

I rounded a corner and slid to a stop, there in front of me was some of Metropolis' finest, I'd run right into a roadblock! They all looked surprised to see me, but they quickly got over it. There was no point in trying to run, I realised as I looked over my shoulder, they'd blocked off the entire block, I could fly away but I realised I'd never make it thanks to the helicopters circling overhead.

"Freeze freak!" yelled the officers. "Put your hands on your head and kneel on the ground!" I knew when I was beaten but that didn't mean I was going down without a fight! I dropped the kid to the floor freeing up my hands, I'd deal with my emotional shit if I survived this.

"Oh that's real nice! You know it's not nice to insult people, didn't your mommy's teach you that?" I asked, I stood in the middle of the street within a circle of hostility.

"Get on the ground now!" yelled an officer.

"No." I stated.

"Get on the ground now or we will be forced to open fire." This statement was followed by the sound of every gun being cocked. "Now lie on the ground NOW!"

"Oh I don't think so. But I give you points for effort." I smiled at the officer in charge.

"FIRE!" There was an explosion of sound around me as every officer discharged their weapon and I stood there, concentrated and smiled, I looked around at the expressions on the faces of the officers as they saw I was unhurt.

"My turn." I said, but I never got the chance to correct their manners, as suddenly a blue and red blur hit into the parked cars, I thought it was Superman, but I was wrong. It was Bizzaro. I'd heard about him of course who hadn't? He picked himself up rubbing his head,

"Why Police attack Bizzaro? Me am good guy!" I suddenly had the most wicked idea, I walked towards Bizzaro and hugged him,

"My hero!" I gushed "Thank You for saving me!"

"Huh? Me am hero? Me save lady?" He wasn't the brightest boy, I'll give him that.

"Oh please help me! My friend is hurt" I gestured towards Robin lying on the floor, "And I was trying to get him some help when these men attacked me! But then you saved me! But won't you please help me again, they won't let me leave, oh please say you will I'd be ever so grateful!" I fluttered my eyes at him and he caved

"You be Bizzaro's friend?"

"I'd be your best friend" I felt kinda sorry for the big lug, he was obviously lonely, he smiled and said

"Bizzaro am help friend" And he waded in to the roadblocks failing about with his fists, I smiled

"Good boy" I walked over to Robin and picked him up then turned and followed after Bizzaro, as I reached him I laid my hand on his arm, he turned and I smiled at him, "Hey Bizzaro what do you say we go and meet some friends of mine? I know they'd like you"

"They like Bizzaro?" He asked, I laughed and said,

"Oh honey they are gonna love you" I walked past him then turned and smiled "Well? Are you coming?" He giggled and followed after me like a little puppy as we headed towards LexCorp, while behind us the wreckage smoked and burned.


End file.
